1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular it relates to a top-side contact structure and a method for fabricating a top-side contact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, in order to prevent interference, deep trench isolation (DTI) structures and an insulating layer in the substrate may be used to form a closed isolation region which electrically isolates the internal devices and the external devices. When bias or ground needs to be applied to the above isolation region, a bottom-side contact structure or a top-side contact structure may be formed in the substrate.
In the conventional art, both the bottom-side contact structure and the top-side contact structure need additional photomasks to define the position of the contact hole. Accordingly, in order to reduce the complexity of the process and the manufacturing cost, there is need for a novel contact structure and its fabrication method in the art.